The Cat And The Plumber
by Jaspers Naughty2Shoes
Summary: Bella finds her heart broken once again, after finding out a devastating secret. She discovers feelings for someone new. This is for The Love of Jasper contest.
1. Chapter 1

"**For the Love of Jasper" One-Shot Contest**

**Title: The Cat and The Plumber**

**Pen name: ** **Jaspers Naughty2Shoes**

**Existing work: Never Look Back, Love Changes**

**Primary Players: Jasper and Bella**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely own nothing –runs off and cries-**

**To see other entries in the "For the Love of Jasper" contest, please visit the C2:  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/For_the_Love_of_Jasper_Contest/72564/**

BPOV:

I could literally hear my heart pounding as I walked into what should have been an empty room. A part of me didn't want to believe what lay before my eyes, tangled in the sheets that Edward and I shared. I wanted to leave but just couldn't bring myself to.

A gasp escaped the pixie's lips as she pushed what used to be my fiancé off her. It was then that he was aware of my presence.

"Bella-" He began, but I quickly stopped him not wanting to hear anything he had to say.

"The two of you need to stay the hell away from me." I said trying my best to keep myself together. I caught the glimmer of what used to symbolize his loyalty to me; it now meant absolutely nothing. I quickly pulled it off, pelted it at him, and walked away.

I didn't know exactly where I was going, but found myself wandering into the woods. As I roamed aimlessly, I felt a pair of cool hands scoop me into his arms. Panic pulsated through me until I realized who it was and relaxed. He was just who I needed.

JPOV:

Once again she stood before me heartbroken. She tried so hard to hide her pain, but only I knew how she truly felt. I wanted to take her away from the house so she could open up to me. She looked up and smiled, but her eyes held the pain she felt. I sat besides her taking in the scene.

"It's such a shame so many people don't take the time to notice the beauty around them." She said, still looking at nothing in particular.

"Only people who have been through some type of pain really do." I replied. She nodded her head.

"I guess that's true." She said, picking up a dandelion nearby. She smiled holding it up.

"When I was little I used to look for these. My mom said, when you blow one and make a wish, it would come true." I gazed at her.

"What would you wish for?" I asked. She paused for a moment. Her eyes furrowed as she thought it over.

"I don't know. Here" She said handing me the dandelion.

"You can have my wish."

"Bella-" I started to say.

"Jasper I'll be fine. I just need some time to adjust. Just make a wish…for me." She smiled feebly. I took it from her, thought of my wish, and blew the furry flower. We were silent as we watched the seeds dance around the open field. It was a cool day. Temperatures were only reaching up to 45 and yet here was Bella, in an oversized hoodie and jeans with a pair of tattered sneakers.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked.

"No I'm fine." She said.

"Maybe we-"

"I'm fine Jasper." She said trying to reassure me. I took a deep breath trying to focus on the task at hand. I didn't understand why, but I wanted to open up to Bella as well as for her to open up to me. I wanted her to understand me, which meant she needed to know my past.

"Bella, I brought you here because I want to be honest with you." I felt a tinge of fear project from her, but it quickly subsided.

"I had a pretty rough past that isn't as pleasant as the others. And I rather you know all of me than just a part, but please just know I'm not going to dance around and sugarcoat it. I guess if it gets too much for you just tell me to stop. Ok?" She nodded her head.

"Ok" She said softly. I looked down at the blanket and began my story.

"I was born in 1843, I had four brothers and two sisters. I was the oldest son. When I turned eighteen I decided to join the Confederate States Army to serve in the civil war. Because of my charisma I was promoted through the ranks quickly, and in no time I was a major." I sighed knowing what came next.

"In 1863 I was evacuating a city near Monterrey when I ran into three women. Being the gentleman that I was, I offered them my service but instead I got bitten by their leader. Her name was Maria. See down south, life for vampires isn't as you see here with the Cullen's. All we knew was to fight for land. The more land you had the bigger the feed." I paused to let that sink in. She paused and looked at me wide-eyed.

_Remember Jazz why you're doing this. She needs to know all of you._

"Continue." She said softly, So I did.

"Maria noticed my power, and with my military background she saw an advantage for her. She immediately began to make an army of newborns-"

"I'm sorry to cut you off, but why newborns?"

"As a newborn you're much stronger than a regular vampires, And your mind is a bit scrambled since you're so thirsty. After a year your strength would lessen and begin to adjust into the immortal life." I replied. She nodded and I continued.

"My task was to train them; then after the year, when they were of no use to us, I would dispose of them." She shut her eyes for a moment and shook her head.

"Would you like me to go on?" I asked, wanting to know if she was too uncomfortable with all this new information. She nodded her head with a stern look.

"Decades had passed before I started to get weary of the lifestyle, but I had nowhere to go and I assumed that this was the normal lifestyle of all vampires."

"What made you leave?" She asked tilting her head to the side, peering at me.

"My friend Peter and his mate Charlotte had run away. I stayed behind a bit longer until they came back for me. They told me it was possible for our kind to be peaceful and a bit more civilized. With that I left. I stayed with them for a few more months until I couldn't take the hunting anymore. See, over the decades my powers had grown from manipulating emotions, to feeling them as well, and when I killed I felt their pain and fear. So I ran off in search of an alternative and met Alice, and together we found the Cullen's."

There, I did it. Now the question was, would she accept me for who I am? She was silent for a few minutes. In that time I was sick to the stomach (if that was possible) worrying if I scared her off with too much honesty.

"Jasper I'm not saying that what you did was right, but the lifestyle you lived carved you into the man you are today. Yes, you made some mistakes in life…we all have, that's what life is all about. We make mistakes, we learn from them, and grow. Who am I to judge you?" She said looking right into my eyes with fierceness.

"Thank you, Bella." I said, internally sighing in relief.

"Jazz, I just want to thank you for being here for me. It really means a lot to me."

_How much_. I couldn't help but wonder.

"Anytime sweetheart." I said letting my southern drawl kick in. She giggled and looked out towards the creek.

"Have you gotten over the guilt?"

"Honestly, I don't think I could ever fully get over it. But I know that I am here for a purpose, And I am no longer that cold hearted son-of-a-bitch who cared about no one and nothing." she smiled and leaned against me.

"Sometimes I wonder what my purpose on this earth is."

"Well I'm over a hundred years old and I don't know mine so."

"Geez Jazz, your one old man. Where's your cane and dentures?" She teased.

"I'm an old man huh?" I asked as I tickled her. The air was filled with her laughter and joy. She laid her head across my lap and looked up at me. My hands began to play in her silky hair.

"I like it here." She said after an immeasurable moment of silence.

"Yea I like to come here to clear my head." I replied softly.

"It's so peaceful and serene here." She said playing with a lock of hair.

"Do you still love her?" She asked quietly after a long pause. I knew she had been anxious to ask.

"Yes. I mean yes she did something utterly wrong, but it doesn't change all the good times we've had. A part of me would always love her for what she's given me, but I know that there is someone better for me." I ended gazing into her eyes. She continued to play with a strand of her hair and looked away.

"I know I'll always love him." She said with a sniff.

"No one expects you not to Bella. After all Edward was your first love. You can't just forget the past and move on. He was in your life to teach you a lesson and now you're growing." She smiled.

"I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right." I replied earning a roll of the eyes.

"Do you mind taking me here every now and then? She said trying to mask her excitement.

"Of course not Bella, I enjoy the time we spend together."

"So do I Jazz you're nothing like what I expected." She replied, sitting up.

"What do you mean by that?" She shrugged.

"It's just that you hardly spoke to me. I just thought you were a loner or something." She said feeling ashamed. I cupped her chin so she would look at me.

"Bella, you don't ever have to be embarrassed or ashamed. As for me being a loner, I guess at times I can be; the reason why I hardly spoke to you is because you made me nervous. I always had no idea what to say to you." Her eyes connected with mine, and for a moment I got lost in their depth.

"So what makes it different now? She asked softly, never breaking our gaze. I shrugged.

"You still make me nervous Bella." I replied smiling.

The sun broke out behind the clouds and shined right on us. There was one more thing she needed to see. I stood up.

"Bella there is one more thing you need to know about me." I said, taking off my shirt and standing right in front of the sunlight. I watched as her eyes took me in. After a few moments she stood with me. Her hand stretched out in front of her.

"Jasper you're beautiful." She whispered. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Bella do you not see all my bite marks?"

"Yes, I see them." She answered, touching the one on my right shoulder.

"It's what makes you special, Jasper." She said, looking up at me. I pulled her closer to me and lowered my face to hers.

"You're beautiful Bella." I whispered before kissing her. Her knees gave way and I had to hold on to her as our bodies erupted in flames.

"Jasper" She whispered. I was too afraid to know what she was going to say. I don't think my heart could handle her rejection I blocked off her feelings.

"It's ok, Bella." I said, letting her go and turning away.

"I'm sorry." I added. I threw my shirt back on and began to fold up the blanket.

"Jasper what are you doing?" She asked.

"We should head back. Rose and Emmett are on their way."

"Bu-"

"Get on." I replied. She reluctantly hopped on and I sped off at top speed. When we reached back Esme was in the kitchen cooking.

"Welcome back, how was your trip?" She asked, looking at the two of us. She was elated to see Bella feeling better.

"It was fine." She replied, taking a seat by the table.

"That's great to hear. Rose and Emmett just called; they just landed and will be home within the next hour."

"I'm sure they'll be ecstatic to see Bella." I replied. She looked up at me; I looked away and excused myself.

BPOV:

Once I got back to the house, my mind was all twisted. Jasper just kissed me. I knew it had to be true since I could still feel the coolness of his lips.

Oh, how I yearned to be with him. There was nothing I wanted more. The moment our lips touched, it was as if everything was right. I felt this connection pulsate through me, and I instantly wondered if he felt it to?

Maybe that was the reason why he rushed us home. Maybe he wasn't ready to move on. I quickly excused myself and rushed to my room. As I lay on the plush bed I couldn't help but think of Jasper.

To distract myself from him, I tried to catch up on some reading but couldn't focus. I pulled out my notes from my biology class, but it was a lost cause. I gave up and threw myself back onto my bed, forcing myself to sleep…maybe then I could forget about Jasper.

___________________

"Bella? Bella are you awake?" A soft gentle voice asked in almost a whisper.

"Yes." I answered immediately sitting up.

"Did I wake you?" Jasper asked, shutting the door. I watched as he walked to the bed and sat at the edge..

"No, " I lied. "I was just laying in bed…what brings you here?" I asked, as he sat at the corner of the bed.

"I just wanted to apologize for my beh-"He started. I raised my hand to stop him. He was worse than his brother.

"Jasper, are you kidding me? Aren't you supposed to be an empath?"

"Well yes b-"

"Then you should have felt that I wanted that kiss just as bad as you did." I said softly. Jasper looked me over, taking me all in.

"Jasper, " I said in a whisper, crawling over to him and straddling him. I clung onto his shirt with a death grip and looked him straight in the eye.

"I want you." I whispered as seductively as I could. Jasper seemed frozen. His features were blank, I saw and felt nothing from him. I began to gnaw at his bottom lip, a low growl escaped from his chest as he flipped me onto the bed and began to rip my clothes off like an animal. This all heightened my lust for him.

Jasper crushed his lips to mine as his cool hands began to explore my body. My hands began to roam about his as well and, they seemed to find a way to brush against his manhood. Jasper's body trembled in response.

I began to stroke it as our tongues did a dance, and my body grew with a smoldering heat for him.

"Jasper, " I moaned. Jasper began to unbuckle his pants and let them drop to the floor. I slowly lift my eyes to meet his manhood, and immediately felt wet in my panties.

Jasper laid me back and ran his tongue from my calf, up to my inner thighs. He looked up to me with a devilish grin causing my heart to skip a beat, and then licked his lips taking my naked form in.

"I want to taste you." He purred slowly leaning in between my legs. His cool breath was enough to make my pussy convulse.

Jasper swirled his lips around my clit then sucking on it. My body tensed and quivered with pure ecstasy. My hand found his head and pressed it closer to me. At the same time his hands traveled to my breast and pinched my tender nipples roughly causing me to shriek in pleasure.

He suddenly pulled away his eyes, dark with lust. Jasper blew a puff of cool air onto my pussy that caused me to shiver with anticipation. I was ready for more, and I was sure he felt it.

I pulled him up by his hair and up to my lips, crushing them against mine, lavishing in the way I tasted.

"I need you, " I whispered into his mouth, while stroking his manhood. I felt Jasper shiver beside me, and I must admit I loved the way it made me feel. I flipped him over, never losing a beat, and smiled devilishly.

I continued to pump his manhood as I leaned down and flicked my tongue out, swirling it around the tip, then taking him in. As a response, Jasper hissed and moaned my name.

Taking that as an encouragement I took in as much as I could and felt him hit the back of my throat.

"Shit, " He muttered, as I felt his dick twitch. Suddenly I was on my back, looking into his wild eyes.

I watched, panting out of breath as he positioned himself into my entrance. Once he was fully in, Jasper grabbed my legs throwing them over his shoulders as he pound into me over and over. I gripped the sheets as I lavished in the thrill. He then, without warning ,picked me up, and never pulling out he set me on the couch, positioning me on all fours and taking me from behind. Once he found his rhythm again I began matching him stroke for stroke.

"Shit Bella, you're so fuckin'-"He panted, thrusting into me harder and faster.

"Oh god, Jasper!" I screamed, as I felt myself releasing.

"Bella?" A voice that I was certain wasn't his called. I immediately popped up only to realize it was a dream. I couldn't help but feel disappointed. It felt so real, far too real to be just a dream. I quickly collected myself and smiled to the eagerly awaiting Emmett.

I sprang from the bed and into his open arms.

"Emmett" I shrieked hugging him tightly. "Did you guys just get back?" I asked, once I was back on my feet.

"Yea. What were you dreaming about there?" He asked, giving me a smug look.

"A plumber and a cat." I shrugged. Not wanting him to question me anymore, I quickly raced down the stairs to greet Rose who sat in the living room with him…the one I couldn't stop thinking about. This was going to be difficult.

________________________

As you know I'm on vacation. This was actually an outtake from my first version of never look back but I just had to post it. Hope you all have enjoyed and leave a review….till next time


	2. AN

**Major news:**

My story has made it into the first round and voting is open right now as we speak. Please do me a big favor and vote for me if you love this o/s as much as I do! Love you all and thanks so much!

Here's the link:

http://www . Fanfiction . net/u/2023698/For_the_Love_of_Jasper#

Just take out the spaces!


End file.
